


Precursor

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Series: Caleb [6]
Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Anthropomorphic Pokemon, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Anthro Mawile TF oneshot.
Series: Caleb [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755706





	Precursor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MawCarby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MawCarby).



"Hm, yes, this body'll take some getting used to, but I think I'll like it," I said, staring at my new arms. I had only been made about a week ago, I'd say, and luckily I managed to find a human to...let's say _copy_. Most of the time I spent awake was trying to concoct another sample.

"Now, time to exact some revenge," I said, smirking. Soon, my human body was no more.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien, a rather timid fellow, donning his regular t-shirt and joggings, was walking down the street from yet another horrid day at his version of Hell known as school.

"Finally," he breaths as he steps up the stairs, relieved to be at his comfy, isolated home. He unlocks the front door and walks inside his house.

"You're back," came a grumble from the living room.

Adrien comments, "Hi, dad." He makes his way up to his room.

Once inside, away from his family, he locks the door, and starts up his TV. He grabs his trusted witch hat, and plops it on his head. He turns on his beloved Wii U and plugs in Super Smash Brothers. Once he gets all the wires done, he starts the inevitable loading time. Once at long last, after it's finished, he starts up just a one-on-one match.

The game starts, and his Greninja came onto the screen, along with the randomized level 9 character, Shulk. Halfway through the timed battle, however, he noticed a Pokeball managed to spawn.

' _I probably forgot to change the items from low to none again,_ ' he says, smacking his forehead.

He decides to use it anyways. A Mawile pops out, and starts chomping away at the opponent.

' _Man, I wish could be as useful as that,_ ' he wondered. Of course, he was actually useful and important to things even he didn't know, but as always, he had unfortunately been lead to believe that he wasn't.

Many of _them_ tagged him with punch lines, oftentimes along with actual punches, and nobody was ever there to step in.

And yet, by some miracle, which of course was planned by your truly, his wish came to be true. "Ow," he responds, as his controller shocks him with an electric pulse. In fact, now that he looks down on it, he notices his controller indeed is different. And when he pulls his finger out from his mouth, he notices his hands are black.

"What..." he mutters as the new black skin grows over to his arm. It turns to a tan-ish-yellow right around his elbow, and his neck shrunk inward, as his head rounded out. His eyes enlarged, as his nose and lips disappeared. Two tufts of his hair stretched out, as he felt something worming out of his head. He notices his voice becoming more female than anything, and he sees his waist expands.

Eventually, his new waist forms to a dress over his legs as they turn to black. His eyes turn to red, and he feels the sprout of his head grow bigger. Eventually, he feels a pain in his pubic area, and she notices he's no longer a male.

The sprout grows out to be a new, longer, more carnivorous mouth, with a tan dot in the midst of the black mouth.

He, er I guess now a she, sees his new body, specifically as a female anthropomorphic Mawile.

' _Hm, didn't expect that to happen..._ ' I thought, viewing his new body. Knowing he shouldn't be here anymore, I open up the window.

"Wow, I-I'm actually a..." she gasps. She looks up from his body to see her window now open, a prime spot for escaping this retched place. "Thank you," she says to whoever made this possible.

"You're welcome," I mumble, now in my human form, walking away from his house.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' _Now, about those "tough guys..."_ ' I think, grinning at the idea. But for now, I had a clone to make. And make it better at that.

**Author's Note:**

> This time, the story's in Caleb's perspective for the first time!  
> And sorry this one's a bit short, Adrien. (Life got in the way...)  
> Also I came up with the title on a whim. :P  
> ~GamerStories


End file.
